Delusions
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Here Hockenberry goes through the aftershock of being a crime victim. He starts to question his beliefs and gets unexpected help from his son.


**HUBBARD STREET**

**DELUSIONS**

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FRANK'S BEDROOM. NIGHT

FRANCIS DOC HOCKENBERRY and his wife MAYLING HOCKENBERRY are in bed sleeping. He is tossing and turning and speaking while in a cold sweat.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, no. Please don't. It will kill me. No, please. Take it away. NO!

He wakes up screaming and breathing heavily. She gets up and grabs him.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank, are you okay?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(catching his breath)

I had that dream again.

He runs his fingers through his hair and drops his head.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I saw their faces. Every time I close my eyes, I see their faces.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(holding him)

It's all over. They can't hurt you anymore.

(pulls him away)

Frank, you have to get help. You can't go on like this.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why did my memory have to come back? I'll never have peace. I'll never have sleep.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank, look at me.

(He does.)

Go back to Dr. Seymore. She can help you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Maybe she can give me something to make me sleep. I would kill for a full night's sleep.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I didn't mean sleeping pills. You need professional counseling. Pills won't do a damn thing if you can't work it out.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't need a shrink...anymore.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You did once. She helped you. She can help you now. You're a crime victim. It's normal. You were almost killed.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's funny. I saw people die every day in the war. I had to help the ones I could. Most missions, my clothes were so bloodied, I couldn't believe they were ever clean. It never affected me like this.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

This time you were the victim. Please see her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(holding her)

I will. When I think of what I almost lost, I don't know what to say.

(putting face to his)

I love you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

And I love you.

He continues to hold her and they both drop back into bed. He starts staring at the ceiling.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Feel better now?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes. I just wish I could close my eyes and they would go away.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

They will. Get some sleep.

She starts to fall asleep as he strokes her hair.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You know what I don't understand?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(falling asleep)

What?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why God wanted me to die? What did I do wrong? Andrew was there and he didn't lift a finger to help me. Why is that, May---May, are you asleep?

(looks at her)

I'm glad one of us can sleep.

He kisses her forehead and closes his eyes.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON'S OFFICE. MORNING

DR. JENNIFER SEYMORE-ANDERSON is at her desk when she hears a knock. She is Zek Anderson's wife. They met in Vietnam and they married after he left the army.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Come in.

Frank comes in.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Got a minute, Jenny?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Sure, Frank. Have a seat. What can I do for you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I've been having trouble sleeping. I thought you might give me something.

She comes from behind the desk and pulls out a small flashlight from her pocket.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Stand up.

He does and she flashes the light in his eyes.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Your eyes are bloodshot. If I didn't know any better, I'd sweat you were drinking.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't drink anymore. I just can't sleep. They won't let me sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see their faces. Ever since I remembered, I haven't had one night's rest. Can you help me?

She walks over to her desk, pulls out a card and gives it to him.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'll do what I can, but pills are not the total answer. This is a group that meets every Tuesday night. They're all crime victims. You need to work this through.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You won't give me pills?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'm not hot on pills. I feel they're a cop-out. But, if you really need them, I will.

She writes out a prescription and gives it to him.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

No refills, for any reason. I want constant supervision. We're to begin our sessions again. With the help of the sessions and this encounter group, they'll go away. And if they don't, you'll learn how to handle it. As for the pills, take one before you go to sleep.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(reading prescription)

You only gave me five?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

That's five too many. Pills are not the answer, Frank. They're only a crutch. You should know that. You're in AA.

(sitting on desk)

Now tell me what's really bothering you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Now? I'm interrupting your work.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Patients are my work. Paperwork is an after thought. Spit it out, soldier.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You really believe in getting to the point. Zek taught you well.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Leave Zek out of this. It's you and me. Speak, private.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

With the trial coming up, I've been trying to help the police. They had me hypnotized.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You were hypnotized? And I wasn't told? I'm your doctor.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't think you had to be told?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(angry)

Looks like I have to have a few words with the police department. Go on. What happened?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I remembered and now I can't forget. Every night, I relive it. I see the bottle. I remember how it felt going down my throat. I'm looking for help and no one comes. I even see Andrew. He's sitting there watching. He's my friend and he's sitting there watching them kill me.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Him again? You and Zek get really weird when HE comes up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You know what he is.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I know what YOU and ZEK believe he is. I see just a human.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Just ask Zek. He saw him as he really is.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

My husband has a vivid imagination. At the time he, supposedly saw him, he was shot and going into shock. What he saw was some chemical brain reaction. It happens all the time. It's called a near-death experience. Everyone sees angels.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You don't believe in them?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I am a scientist and a doctor. I live in the world of reality, not fantasy. Angels are up there with fairies and Santa Claus. Anyone who sees them is having a delusion.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Is God a delusion?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He is not part of this discussion, or is he? Tell me what's really bothering you, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't understand why God wanted me to die like that. I don't understand why my friend, his angel--

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Andrew again?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Was willing to let me suffer. I thought God loved me. I'm doing his work. HE asked me to help the less fortunate, or at least I was. Ever since the attack, all I am now is a paper pusher.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Do you resent loosing that part of your job?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Why? Tell me, honestly. Why did you start working Hubbard Street?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I wanted to help give them back their lives.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Why?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

If you need to ask that, where were you sixteen years ago? I lived under your roof for months.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Answer the question, Frank. Why? Did you do it for you, or for your...God?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What are you getting at?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

If you did it for you, I can help you. If you did it for God, I can't. You were attacked because of a manmade problem. You took a stand and paid for it. If you're wondering why God wanted to die, then go see a priest. I can only help your head, not your spirit.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What about Andrew? He was an---

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Angel? So, I've been told by you and Zek. That's your mutual delusion. Every time he brings it up, I bring him back to reality.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Speaking as a doctor, not a friend, what should I do?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Get this behind you. Come back to the real world. As a friend, see a priest. You always had some strange God trip I could never understand. But that's you and so far you've been able to live with it. Only now, it seems like it's taken you over. See the priest. Talk it out before it's too late and you loose all sense of reality. Maybe then, you'll be able to get some sleep. You're becoming a religious fanatic.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's not true.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Yes it is. In the meantime, I want you to go to these meetings. Bring Mayling. Family is invited and in some cases, gladly accepted. This looks like such a case.

(picks up calendar)

Can you make it Wednesday morning at ten?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll check my schedule. If I can't, I'll make time. After all, it's only paper.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Good. I'll be anxious to hear about your encounter. Have I been of any help?

He stands and walks to the door.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not much.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

And I won't until you answer the questions I asked today. It's up to you, Frank. See you later.

He leaves. She goes to her desk file and pulls out a file. She picks up a small tape recorder and starts speaking.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Case 12023. Francis Hockenberry. Date, April 13th. Had preliminary session with patient after several years of non-professional involvement. Patient is a recent crime victim and is now suffering from delusions. He believes in. angels. Will begin new sessions immediately.

She turns off the tape-recorder.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. CAFETERIA. MORNING

Frank is sitting drinking a cup of coffee and attempting to read a report. He is very tired and easily distracted. Two young attractive women, scantily dressed sit at the next table. He looks up at them and smiles happily. As he does, he starts to daydream. **THIS INFORMATION IS FROM THE** **THANKSGIVING SHOW IN THE THIRD SEASON**. Dr. Seymore comes in and sees him with a glazed look in his eyes. He is smiling slightly. She buys a coffee and sits right across from him at the table blocking his view.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Enjoying the view, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Huh?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I couldn't help noticing. Tell me, Frank? What did they look like with their clothes off?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Was I that obvious?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Like a sledgehammer. Just what were you thinking about?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

An old memory.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Was it Nam?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Want to tell me about it? It's off the record. You won't be charged.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'd rather not. You're a lady.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Oh, that type of memory. Tell me. I like a good story.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, it was halfway through my tour and my girl left me, long distance.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Dear John letter?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Dear John phone call. I had told her I was going to be monogamous. She wasn't.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

And that upset you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Me and all the other guys over there. One day, I was sitting outside a bordello. I was reading and drinking. Those were the days I could drink.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Go on.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

As I sat, I would see the faces of the men leaving. They were very happy. So, I went in. At that time I knew the girls professionally. We had an epidemic of VD and I was inoculating them. To make a story short, I was put into this tall bathtub with soap up to my chin. It felt so good. One girl was cleaning my neck and shoulders from behind me, while...do you really want to hear this?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

This is getting good.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Another one joined me in the tub.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Why, Frank? I don't believe you're blushing?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't. You're Zek's wife.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

And your doctor. Please, go on.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She asked me if I had a girl back home. I told her she left me. She said SHE would make me forget. At first I reminded her of our relationship. She didn't care. She said she'd give me a freebie.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

And did you forget?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My girl and my professional relationship. It's at that point the other girl got in.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Why Private Hockenberry? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were bragging. Two girls?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was alot younger and healthier. I miss that.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

The girls?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, me. That was before I changed. I was young and innocent.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

If that story was true, you were NEVER young and innocent.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You don't believe me?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Actually I do. Zek told me how you were at the end. He never saw you sober. And as for the girls, he always knew where you were.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They were my only REAL friends.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

So friendly, you need penicillin yourself.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And plenty of it. They showed me things I would never ask my wife to do. Mayling is a REAL lady.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

And that bores you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, I love her that way. I wouldn't trade her for the world. What else did Zek tell you?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Things I wouldn't publish in the Reader's Digest.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You know, towards the end, I didn't even recognize myself. Somewhere, I got lost. I went from innocent to a drunk being beat up in an alley. Now, I'm no longer a drunk. I don't know who I am. I go through my regular routine and not even know why anymore. You know, the day I bought Mayling...I can't say it.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Say it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I knew she was only fifteen, and even though I bought her to get everyone's goat, I was going to do it. I stopped caring about myself and others. I never told May. Thank God I stopped.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(taking his hand)

The other you never died, Frank. He just grew up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I often wonder what I would be like if I hadn't gone to Nam. Maybe I would be fine in Canada. I would be normal. I probably would be a grandfather by now. Instead, I started late in life. A man my age should not have babies. Between their nights any my nightmares, I never get sleep and peace.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

When was the last time you felt peace?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Is this becoming professional now?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'll let the clock ride for now.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's not so much a time, but a relationship.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'm confused.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

When Andrew was here we would talk.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Your son?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The other one you don't believe in. I knew what he was but he made me feel safe. Don't look at me like that? I'm not crazy. He IS an angel. And so is Tess.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

The nurse in ICU?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes. If you don't believe me, check their personnel records. They have no last name. Just check their ID's.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I don't have to. I'm looking at yours and all I see is your picture and first name. You have to give me something more to go on.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I bet they have no addresses and their references are false. You hired Andrew. Didn't you check out his?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I don't remember. That was sixteen years ago. Look, if it makes you feel better, I will check with personnel.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And if I'm right, will you believe in angels?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I am a scientist and a doctor. Science does not believe in angels.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You think I'm crazy.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I don't think you're crazy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(standing)

Yes, you do. Admit it.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(rising)

Frank, keep your voice down. I told you once before see a priest. I really mean it now. There's more than your mind at stake; there's your soul. Go find one before it's too late.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What for? He won't believe me either. No one does.

He leaves. Dr. Seymore sits down again.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You're wrong, Frank. I want to.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. HUMAN RESOURCES DEPARTMENT. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Dr. Seymore approaches a CLERK who looks up.

CLERK

May I help you?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'm Dr. Seymore, from psychiatric.

CLERK

Yes, I know. How can I help you?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'd like to see two personnel files. One was employed some months back as an ICU nurse, and the other, a long time volunteer. Try the nurse first.

CLERK

What's their name?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Her name was Tess. I don't know her last.

CLERK

If you give me some information, I can narrow it down. Age?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Over sixty, Afro-American.

CLERK

I'll funnel it for a year.

He does with no response and tries again.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What's wrong?

CLERK

Sorry, Doctor. No match found. What about the volunteer? Name?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Andrew. No last name.

CLERK

Description?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He looks like Frank Hockenberry.

CLERK

Oh, that Andrew! I knew him. He should be easy to find.

(attempts)

That's odd. There's no match.

(tries again)

That can't be. He was here for years. I'll try again.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Don't bother. Thanks for trying.

CLERK

I've never seen this before. We have records on everyone.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Not on these two. It's like they appeared out of thin air.

CLERK

I can keep trying.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

No need. Thanks for your time.

She leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. FRANK'S OFFICE. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

He is at his desk trying to work but is falling asleep. There is a knock.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Come in.

Dr. Seymore comes in. He looks up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Jenny?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I did as you asked, and you were right. There was nothing there.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Now you believe me?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

No. I just said there was nothing there. Who and whatever they were, we have no records.

(looks at Frank)

Christ, Frank! You look terrible. You drive home like that; you'll have an accident.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm so tired.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You need sleep. I will be out of my office for a couple hours. Go take a nap on my couch.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's only 10:30.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I don't care what time it is. I'm your doctor, so do as I say. I'll even break down give you something.

(comes and grabs his arm)

Come on.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have a budget to do.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What good are numbers when you can't even read? I will be gone for at least two hours. I'll instruct my secretary to leave you alone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

It's either my office or a hospital bed. I will admit you if I have to.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Okay.

She lets go of his arm.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

As for your angels, the jury is still out. Let's go, soldier.

They both leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. OUTSIDE DR. SEYMORE'S OFFICE. MORNING. -- LATER

It is two hours later. Her secretary ANN is at her desk trying to work. She hears moaning. She tries to concentrate but can't. Dr. Seymore enters and sees she is annoyed.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What is it, Ann?

ANN - SECRETARY

It's Frank. He's having a bad dream. Maybe you should wake him?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Turn on the intercom. I want to hear what he's saying.

She does. Dr. Seymore's face drops as she listens.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I've heard enough. I'll wake him.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON'S OFFICE. AFTERNOON -- CONTINUOUS

Frank is in a cold sweat, again. She approaches and gently shakes him.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Frank? Frank? Wake up, Frank?

He opens his eyes.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It didn't work. I saw them again. When will they go away?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Soon. We'll make them go away. Now get up. You have somewhere to go.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Church.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He won't believe me.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

How do you know till you try?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why are you doing this?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Because you're not only my patient, you're my friend. I've invested too many years to loose you now. You may not be a caseworker since the attack, but you are still valuable to me, Zek and this establishment. Now, go to church. That's an order, soldier.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(saluting)

Yes, ma'am.

He leaves. She goes to her desk and pulls out the tape recorder.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

April 13th. Had very disturbing morning with Hockenberry. He truly believes in angels. The problem is worse that I thought. I've sent him to a priest hoping this will resolve his questions. I just hope I didn't make them worse.

(turns off recorder)

Please, God. If you are listening, don't make me regret this.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. CHURCH. AFTERNOON. -- LATER

Frank goes in and sits down on a pew. He looks up at the cross and takes a deep breath.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hey, God. It's me, Doc. Remember me? I've come to ask you a few questions and I hope you'll answer them.

FATHER HANNON comes behind and listens.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't have to tell you I've been having trouble sleeping. Ever since I remembered, all I see is the attack. I have many questions, God. Why were you prepared to let me die that way? I thought you needed my help. Have I failed you? Please tell me and I'll fix it. Why have you given me a life I love just to take it away again? Why do you want me to die?

Father Hannon puts his hand on Frank's shoulder. Frank turns and sees him.

FATHER HANNON

You ask hard questions, my son. Can I be of help?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You wouldn't believe me.

FATHER HANNON

Try me. I have some time. Let's got to my study. Well have more privacy there.

(to cross)

Sorry, God. I don't mean to interrupt but maybe I can help on this plane. If I can't, I'll give him back to you.

(to Frank.)

Let's go son.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. FATHER HANNON'S STUDY. AFTERNOON -- CONTINUOUS

They enter. Father Hannon goes to a teapot. Frank sits down.

FATHER HANNON

Care for some tea? I always have some around now. If not, I do have something stronger.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Tea is fine. I'm in AA.

FATHER HANNON

A wise choice.

(pours two cups)

I hope you like Earl Grey?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(taking his)

Yes, I do.

Father Hannon sits across from Frank.

FATHER HANNON

Now, before we start, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Father Hannon, and you are?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Frank Hockenberry.

FATHER HANNON

Good strong German name. Are you part of my flock?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, I belong to St. Jerome's.

FATHER HANNON

Presbyterian? Then why are you here?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I work nearby at the VA. Is there a problem?

FATHER HANNON

No, not at all. So, Frank, give me the Reader's Digest version. Why does God want you dead?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know where to begin.

FATHER HANNON

At the beginning.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

For the past sixteen years, I've been a caseworker for the VA. I work on Hubbard Street.

FATHER HANNON

Tough area. Why Hubbard?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I lived there for ten years after I came back from Nam.

FATHER HANNON

Define LIVED?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was a drunk.

FATHER HANNON

I knew you looked familiar. You're obviously not one now. I can tell from your appearance. What have you been doing for sixteen years?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Some people found me and helped me. It was my sergeant and his wife. She is my doctor and the reason I'm here.

FATHER HANNON

She sent you to a priest? Why?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This is the part you won't believe.

FATHER HANNON

Try me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There was another being helping me. He looked like my twin, only fresher and cleaned up. His name was Andrew.

FATHER HANNON

Is he a relation?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're going to think I'm crazy. He's...He's...an angel. His real title is "Angel of Death."

FATHER HANNON

You've met the Angel of Death and he looks like you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's only a coincidence.

FATHER HANNON

And how did Andrew help you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The first time he told me who and what he was, I had a gun to my head. He talked me out of it.

FATHER HANNON

How?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He told me just because I was having a bad day that wasn't fair to the maid. She'd have to clean it up. I was at a hotel at the time.

FATHER HANNON

The Angel of Death has a sense of humor? That's a good one. How did he get out of Hubbard Street?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He said God had a mission for me. He wanted me to help others like me, by telling my story. To do that, I'd have to clean up my act. Well, I have. I'm married, have a family, a home and the all-American dream. Andrew stayed around long enough to get me on my feet and then he left. So, for fifteen years I have been working the street. I try and help the residents get back into society.

FATHER HANNON

I've heard of a man who does that. They call him the Hubbard Street Angel. You wouldn't know who he is?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's me. I hate that title. I'm just a man doing God's work.

FATHER HANNON

You feel you owe him?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

FATHER HANNON

So, what has changed?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My son got involved with the wrong crowd. At his school, some students like to go and beat up the drunks. It's some type of initiation rite. He went with them and when he saw what they were doing, he ran but not for help. The man died. My son, Andrew--

FATHER HANNON

You named him after the angel?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why not? He was my friend. My son helped the police. The other boys went to juvenile hall and he was put on community service. He spent all last summer with me, working Hubbard Street.

FATHER HANNON

Did he learn his lesson?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, he did. The day he went back to school I was there, alone. Two men grabbed me and made me drink till I collapsed. The last thing I remember was seeing Andrew, the angel, watching. He didn't lift a finger to help me. He was waiting for me to die, and I did, three days later in the hospital.

FATHER HANNON

But you're here?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The doctor's brought me back. After the attack, my activities became restricted. I'm now only a paper pusher. I'm no use at all, to anyone. I can never go back to casework. And lately, ever since I remembered, I relive the attack.

FATHER HANNON

You need professional help. I can't help you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You can help me understand why God wanted me dead.

FATHER HANNON

You think I can call him on the phone? You're asking a question that can't be answered in five minutes. No one knows what his plan is, not even me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't think you could help. You probably don't believe in angels.

FATHER HANNON

Yes I do.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Have you ever seen any?

FATHER HANNON

Angels are everywhere. Perhaps, you're asking the wrong question. Maybe you should ask why he didn't let you die? As for God wanting you to die, no one can answer that. We all have our time to go.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What about Andrew watching?

FATHER HANNON

He was waiting for instructions. He has a job too, you know. Which brings me back to your job. It seems you are very confused. You don't know why you're doing it. Is it for you or God? Why did you want to help these people in the first place?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Because someone helped me.

FATHER HANNON

And did they do it for God?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He had nothing to do with it. Zek was my sergeant in Nam. He came looking for me.

FATHER HANNON

I'm beginning to see why your doctor sent you here. I can only help you if it's a spiritual problem. She can only help you if it isn't. It's up to you to figure that out.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What about God?

FATHER HANNON

What about him? He gave you another chance. Don't waste it by questioning his motives. Have I helped you any?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm just as confused.

FATHER HANNON

And you will be for awhile. In the meantime, go home. Your life is not over. You have a family. Go home and love them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thank you, Father Hannon.

FATHER HANNON

If you're ever in the neighborhood after work, please come and see me. I'm always free at this time. I could use the company. Tea is much more enjoyable when you're not alone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I will.

Frank leaves. ANDREW THE ANGEL appears behind him. He turns to him.

FATHER HANNON

You think he believed me?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No, but you tried.

FATHER HANNON

Wouldn't it be easier to talk to him yourself?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I can't. I have specific orders never to see him again until it's his time. There will be other angels for him.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. CAFETERIA. MORNING.

Frank is in line with a tray in front of him. He waits patiently as his food is given to him. He puts the plate on the tray. As he waits to pay, he feels a sharp pain in his stomach. He rubs it. He pays and walks away. As he does, it grows stronger and his vision gets blurred. He puts the tray down just as it gets worse. He doubles over and collapses, grabbing the tray, causing it to fall to the floor. He is breathing heavy and doubled over. A DOCTOR runs in.

DOCTOR

What are you feeling?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't breathe. Get Dr. Seymore.

DOCTOR

Orderly!

(man comes over)

Get me a wheel chair stat and get this man to ER.

(to Frank)

You'll be fine. Just relax and try to breathe easy. Is it your heart?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know.

The ORDERLY comes with a wheel chair. The Doctor puts Frank in it.

DOCTOR

ER, stat!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I want Dr. Seymore.

DOCTOR

They'll call her in ER.

The orderly takes Frank out of the cafeteria.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. ER HALLWAY. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Dr. Seymore rushes in. She goes to the nurse at the desk. The ER DOCTOR stands with his back turned.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What room is Hockenberry in?

ER - DOCTOR

(turning)

Are you Dr. Seymore?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

My patient was just brought in.

ER - DOCTOR

Room two. He suffered an anxiety attack. He first came in with stomach complaints. We checked his heart and that's fine. His blood pressure was elevated but it's stable now. I see no reason to hold him any longer.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Let me see the chart.

ER - DOCTOR

Sure.

(gives her chart)

As far as I'm concerned, he can go home.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(giving back chart)

You're new here?

ER - DOCTOR

I started last week.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Then you don't know Mr. Hockenberry is not a well man. He died months ago and is now experiencing trouble sleeping. He's staying overnight.

ER - DOCTOR

Dr. Seymore, it's only an anxiety attack. I have no precedence.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Yes, you do. I know my patient.

(looks the doctor in the eyes)

I am not questioning your knowledge or authority. I just know Frank.

(gives back chart)

You were concerned about his mental state, so you called me in. After all, I am his doctor. I saw him and read the chart and suggested he stay the night. If there are any questions, they will be aimed at me, not you. Do I make myself clear?

ER - DOCTOR

(annoyed)

Yes, doctor. I'll put that in the notes. What reason will you tell him?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'll think of something. With his recent problems, this is an excellent chance to observe him. You did say room two?

ER - DOCTOR

Yes.

She leaves and enters the room.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. ER ROOM TWO. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Frank is getting dressed as she enters.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking up)

I was wondering when you'd get here.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I was with a patient.

She grabs the blood pressure gauge and approaches him.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Off with the jacket.

She grabs his arm and applies it.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You're not leaving yet.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What is it with you guys? My arm is turning blue.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Shhh!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sorry.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(taking off gauge)

Open the shirt. I need to check your heart.

He does and she checks. Frank starts to button up.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What do you think you're doing?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Getting dressed. Why?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You're not going anywhere. Your blood pressure is doing a roller-coaster ride. You're spending the night till it stabilizes. I don't need you to collapse again.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't. May is coming to get me.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'll talk to Mayling.

Mayling enters and runs to him.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank, are you okay?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not according to Jenny.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

May, could I see you outside?

They leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. ER HALLWAY. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Mayling stands by Dr. Seymore.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What's wrong with him?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He's had an anxiety attack. He'll be fine. I'm keeping him for one night.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Why?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

That will give me a chance to observe his sleeping problems. I can see what I'm dealing with firsthand.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Then he's fine.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Yes, I gave him a story about his changing blood pressure. It's the only lie I could think of. I need you to go along with me, for his sake.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Of course. Can I go in now?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Go ahead. I'll call admitting. Don't worry. We'll get him sleeping yet.

She walks away as Mayling enters the room.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. LATE AFTERNOON. -- LATER

Frank is asleep in bed. A half-eaten meal tray lies on the table. He is having dreams again. Dr. Seymore enters carrying his chart. She opens it, observes him and starts writing. She closes the chart and approaches the bed.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You had to be hypnotized. You couldn't remember on your own pace. Not even your delusions can help you now.

TESS the ANGEL and Andrew appear.

TESS - ANGEL

I resent being called a delusion.

Dr. Seymore looks surprised.

TESS - ANGEL

I am very real.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

How did you two get in here?

TESS - ANGEL

WE don't need doors.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Hello, Dr. Seymore. Long time no see.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Hello, Andrew. What do you want here?

ANDREW - ANGEL

The same thing you want, to help this man.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Not so loud. He'll hear you.

TESS - ANGEL

He doesn't hear a thing. He's having his own private nightmare.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What do you want?

TESS - ANGEL

We have a bone to pick with you. To start, WE are not delusions. WE are real and exactly what Frank says we are. WE are here to help Frank.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What can you do that I can't? I'm his doctor.

TESS - ANGEL

And a fine one indeed. You're doing everything right. You told him about the encounter group, limited his use of drugs and suggested private professional sessions.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

So, what's the problem?

TESS - ANGEL

You have tried to destroy this man's soul. God wants you to heal his mind. He knows you can do it. He also knows you care about ALL your patients. You're a fine doctor. But, don't your dare touch his soul. That belongs to God. Go ahead, Andrew.

He approaches the bed and puts his hand on Frank's head.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Don't touch him. Your touch is death.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I only want to bring him peace. His body needs rest. Do you want a repeat of today?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

No.

TESS - ANGEL

Then let him help him, please.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What will he do?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(shining)

All I'm going to do is let him sleep. He will not forget what happened to him, but he will be able to set it aside for a few days. There.

He takes his hand away.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Now he'll be able to continue your therapy in peace.

Frank relaxes and starts to sleep peacefully.

TESS - ANGEL

Are you a religious woman, Dr. Seymore?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

No. I have always left God out of my work.

TESS - ANGEL

He hasn't left you out of his. He loves you, and he wants your help to heal this man. But, you have to let him. He gave you the skill. All he asks is that you work with him.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

And with you? You DO realize you're part of the problem? I can heal his body. But, he's asking questions I can't answer. You, Andrew, stood and watched as HE was being attacked. What type of Angel are you?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I am the Angel of Death. It is NOT my job to stop a murder or suicide without orders. I'm only there to bring the person home

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Then you tell him that.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I can't.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Why not?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I have been given specific orders he is NEVER to see me in a waking state. I have involved myself already too much. The next time he sees me will be his last. You must not tell him we were here, especially me.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

How can I tell him something--

(looks at Frank)

That doesn't exist.

She looks up and the angels are gone.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Well, Frank, I've seen your angels. Question is, did I see them because you say they're real, or did I see them because they really are? Sorry, Frank, the jury's still out on that one.

(touches his hand)

Sleep well.

She leaves.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. SUNDAY MORNING

He is looking out the window. It is a beautiful day. His whole family comes down the stairs dressed for church. He is not. Mayling notices.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Honey, you're not dressed. You'll be late for church.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm not going.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You feel sick?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm fine. I'm just not going.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That isn't like you. You're usually the first one out the door.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Then I've changed. I'm not going and that's final.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Okay! Let's go, kids. We want a good seat. Reverend Vick will be speaking on faith and the lack of it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Always the last word, May? Admit it? You want to argue.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(annoyed)

We'll discuss that later. Let's go.

They all leave. He watches them drive off. He then walks to the bar, grabs a dusty bottle and opens it, grabs a glass and pours a drink. Tess appears.

TESS - ANGEL

You don't really want that, do you?

He turns and sees her.

TESS - ANGEL

Remember what happened the last time you drank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They forced me.

TESS - ANGEL

And who's forcing you now?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No one. It's a game I play. Zek started me on it years ago. After he found me, he and his wife let me stay and dry out in their spare room. He would take me to Charlie's, sit me on my favorite stool, buy me a drink and leave me alone. If I didn't touch it, that meant I really wanted help. The first time he did it, he said he'd be gone a few minutes. After he left, I stared at the drink. I put it to my nose and smelled it. I massaged the glass and cleared the frost. But I didn't drink it. I waited for Zek.

TESS - ANGEL

How long was he gone?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Almost an hour. He was surprised to see the drink full. If he had come in one minute later, it wouldn't be.

TESS - ANGEL

That's a dangerous trick.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Now, whenever I feel stressed, I play his game. So far I haven't failed, till now. I could really use this.

TESS - ANGEL

You take that drink and you loose everything you have, everything you worked for.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why shouldn't I? God wants to take it away. HE did this to me. HE watched as I was attacked.

TESS - ANGEL

HE did not. Andrew did. That's who you really are mad at. Angels are only messengers, even him. He couldn't defy orders just like you couldn't do in Nam.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I did plenty of times.

TESS - ANGEL

And Zek always protected you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Your point being?

TESS - ANGEL

You were discharged early, an honorable discharge.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So?

TESS - ANGEL

Maybe it's time you knew the truth. Look at your glass, what do you see?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Scotch.

TESS - ANGEL

Look again and not with your eyes.

He looks at the glass and starts to see images appear in the liquid.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking up)

Are you doing this?

TESS - ANGEL

Shut up and look.

He looks in.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. GOLDMAN'S VIETNAM OFFICE. DAY

LIEUTENANT MYRON GOLDMAN is at his desk looking at a paper. MARCUS TAYLOR and ALBERTO RUIZ are also there. The door opens and SERGEANT ZEK ANDERSON enters.

ZEK ANDERSON

You wanted to see me, L.T.?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Yes.

ZEK ANDERSON

(seeing Taylor and Ruiz)

Is there a problem?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Yes, it's Doc.

ZEK ANDERSON

What happened?

MYRON GOLDMAN

You've been on patrol for a week. You don't know. This letter came to my desk today. It's his early discharge. It claims "unprofessional behavior with a national". I think you better read the rest.

Zek takes the letter.

ZEK ANDERSON

Statutory rape? No way, L.T. I admit Doc's been screwed up lately, but he would never hurt a child.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Read the name.

ZEK ANDERSON

(reading)

He knows her. We all do. This can't be true. He would never hurt Mayling.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Tell him, Taylor.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I was there. Ruiz and I both were. We were having a few beers. As usual, Doc was alone. The local pimp walked in with Mayling. He had just bought her from her father. He was proud to have one of us initiate her. We all refused, all except Doc.

ZEK ANDERSON

I can't believe that.

ALBERTO RUIZ

It's the truth. We couldn't believe even HE would do that.

MARCUS TAYLOR

As they walked past, I grabbed his arm to stop him. He told me to kiss off and left.

ZEK ANDERSON

You didn't try and stop him?

MARCUS TAYLOR

You know what he's like when he's drunk. He does what he damn well pleases. I ran after him and they were gone.

MYRON GOLDMAN

He broke curfew that night and never came home.

MARCUS TAYLOR

And when he did, he looked like death warmed over.

MYRON GOLDMAN

The army wants to press charges but they can't find Mayling. She's disappeared. That will do men. You can go. Zek, you stay.

Taylor and Ruiz get up and walk to the door.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You get him Sarge. This time he's gone too far.

The two leave.

MYRON GOLDMAN

There's something else in the letter. Since we cannot press charges without a victim, they're recommending a dishonorable discharge. All they need is my signature.

ZEK ANDERSON

What do you want from me?

MYRON GOLDMAN

I need you to talk me out of it.

ZEK ANDERSON

Do you think he's guilty?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Yes.

ZEK ANDERSON

Let me see the letter.

(gets letter)

There's another name here, Major Ryan.

MYRON GOLDMAN

He's bringing the charges.

ZEK ANDERSON

What about Mayling's father?

MYRON GOLDMAN

As far as he's concerned he sold her and doesn't care, and all for a six months supply of rice. I don't know what sickens me more, her father or Doc.

ZEK ANDERSON

I don't believe he did it. I don't know where she is, but he didn't do it. I can feel it in my gut.

MYRON GOLDMAN

And my gut says he did. The man's never sober. He's that close to a court-martial. Just ask the doctors in the infirmary. We've had to send in another medic to give the prostitutes shots because he has long since lost his professionalism.

ZEK ANDERSON

I had no idea it had gotten so bad. Even so, I don't think he did it.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Then where is she?

ZEK ANDERSON

(giving back letter)

I don't know. How long before you have to sign it?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Tomorrow.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll make you a deal. I'll convince the Major to change his mind and retract the complaint. If I succeed, you don't sign it.

MYRON GOLDMAN

And if you don't?

ZEK ANDERSON

Then you follow your conscience. Doc is a grown man, and if he really did this, he will have to pay. I'll make sure he does.

Zek leaves.

MYRON GOLDMAN

(looking at letter)

You do that Zek.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. INFIRMARY BACK ROOM. DAY. -- LATER

Frank is trying to sleep on a bunk. He has a bad hangover. Zek enters. Franks sees him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sarge?

ZEK ANDERSON

Stand up and salute when you see an officer, private.

Frank staggers up and salutes.

ZEK ANDERSON

At ease, Private.

(hands him letter)

These are your discharge papers, soldier. You're getting out early. You finally succeeded Hockenberry. The army heard you. Read it.

Frank does.

ZEK ANDERSON

Your original papers said dishonorable. I fought to make it honorable so you could get your benefits.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thank you.

ZEK ANDERSON

I just want to know if I did the right thing? You bought Mayling, didn't you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

ZEK ANDERSON

What happened after you left?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't remember.

ZEK ANDERSON

I want to believe you're not the pervert they say you are. I have seen lots of scum come through this unit, but I NEVER believed you could be one of them. Don't prove me wrong? Did you rape her?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. That whole night is a blur.

ZEK ANDERSON

Is that all you have to say for your defense? I don't know?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

ZEK ANDERSON

Maybe Goldman was right. He should of signed those original papers. You ship out in two days. Get your things together. For God's sake, at least try and be sober.

(starts to leave)

And don't expect anyone to see you off. Your kind is lower than dirt here.

Zek leaves.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So what else is new, Sarge?

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

He looks up from the drink. Young Andrew comes in and hides. Andrew the Angel appears behind Frank.

TESS - ANGEL

The truth hurts. Zek never wanted you to know.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They were all out there the day I left. As I passed them, they turned their backs, even Zek. That's when I realized I lost the only real family I'd ever known. When I got home, the world had changed. My girl was pregnant and living in a commune. My male friends who didn't go to Canada called me a deserter and a baby killer. I even went home, but the letter from Major Ryan beat me. My father believed it. He called me a disgrace and threw me out. I had no job and no place to live. So, I took a room at a flophouse on Hubbard Street. One day I found Charlie's and I never left.

TESS - ANGEL

You made a good point of disappearing. Only God knows where you were.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I planned that. I don't have to tell you how surprised I was to see Zek again. I couldn't believe he had a change of heart.

TESS - ANGEL

Andrew changed his mind.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm about to tell you something only May knows. You know those three days I was unconscious, I heard voices of all the people I loved except one, my father. I needed him to hold me and tell me everything would be fine. I guess that's why May and I get along so well. Our fathers both deserted us. I swore the day I got married, if I ever had children, I would believe and stand my them. I would not be my father. I want to feel loved.

TESS - ANGEL

The Father feels the same way about his children.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't tell me about him. He gave up on me a long time ago.

He grabs his coat and puts down the drink.

TESS - ANGEL

Where do you think you're going?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This conversation is getting stale. I need some air.

He goes to the door.

TESS - ANGEL

I'm not finished with you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, I am.

He opens the door.

TESS - ANGEL

Francis Hockenberry you come back here.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I make it a point never to argue with a delusion.

TESS - ANGEL

You can't leave.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Watch me.

He does. Tess is angry and about to strike.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(grabbing her)

Tess, NO!

TESS - ANGEL

Did you hear him?

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's his anger talking. Let his doctor deal with it. We have to send in the heavy artillery.

The angel puts his hand on young Andrew's shoulder.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Right, Tess?

TESS - ANGEL

(smiling)

I see what you mean?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What are you two talking about?

TESS - ANGEL

You Andrew.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Me? What can I do? I'm just a kid not a shrink.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You're his kid. Tonight you learned a deep secret. Maybe you could use it.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Go to him and do what you do best, love him. He lost his father, but you still have yours. Give him what he needs.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't even know where he went.

ANDREW - ANGEL

When he was on disability, he would sit in the park by the pond and the hot dog lady. Go there and look for the hot dog man. He'll probably be sitting on a bench. Go and find Sam.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Is he like you?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Go and find Sam. Give your dad a few minutes first.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Okay.

He goes to the door and turns back.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Why do they always do that?

He leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

EXT. PARK. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Frank is sitting on a bench where SAM THE ANGEL is pushing a hot dot cart approaches him. Frank ignores him. Two people come by and buy some dogs. Sam looks at Frank who is lost in thought.

SAM - ANGEL

Beautiful day, isn't it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What?

SAM - ANGEL

It's a beautiful morning.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes it is.

SAM - ANGEL

I just love the park this time of day. The world is just waking up. The birds are singing. The squirrels are running. Everything is right with the world.

(looks at squirrel)

That squirrel seems to know you. He's braver than most. Just look at him stand up and beg.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I used to feed him. He would play tricks for me. We had a regular routine.

SAM - ANGEL

When was that?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was on disability after I was a crime victim. For awhile my diet was restricted. It still is. One day I brought the dogs and sat here. A hot dog lady, Ruth, started talking to me, just like you.

SAM - ANGEL

It gets lonely out here. What's your name, son?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Frank.

SAM - ANGEL

My name's Sam. Tell me about Ruth.

Young Andrew approaches and stands behind a tree listening.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She would sell me a dog. The meat would go to the dogs and the bun was split between me and the squirrel. He probably wants me to feed him.

SAM - ANGEL

You look like a man with alot on his mind. Want to talk about it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You sound like Ruth. You're not a---

SAM - ANGEL

A what?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You wouldn't believe me. You're just a hot dog man, right? Nothing else?

SAM - ANGEL

Just a hot dog man. Why do you ask?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

If you were more, you'd be another delusion.

SAM - ANGEL

So, what's troubling you on such a beautiful day?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have questions I can't answer.

SAM - ANGEL

Like what?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why God let me almost get killed? What did I do to deserve it?

SAM - ANGEL

You got a family, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yeah.

SAM - ANGEL

Got any pictures?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(grabbing wallet)

Right here.

(shows him)

That's my wife, my son and four daughters.

SAM - ANGEL

And do you love them?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(putting away pictures)

Very much.

SAM - ANGEL

You are a good man and bad things happen to good people. It's a way of life and it can't change. There will always be some person who has gone astray and thinks nothing of hurting another person. It seems to me, the question you should be asking is not why you were hurt, but why you survived. God loves his children and he does everything he can to help them survive.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You sound like Ruth.

Young Andrew comes in.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hey, dad.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew, why aren't you at church?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I came home because I forgot something.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You. Now will you buy me a hot dog or do I have to salivate like one of Pavlov's dogs?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sure, son. Sam, a dog with the works. My son has a strong stomach.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

With lots of sports peppers.

SAM - ANGEL

Coming right up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So, you've discovered my secret hiding place.

He pays Sam and gives Andrew the dog.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

For a few weeks I had a torrid affair with another woman.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Who?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Ruth, the hot-dog lady. Course, she was an--

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What about him?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He assures me all he does is sell hot dogs.

Frank has his back turned as Andrew looks at Sam who winks. Andrew smiles.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Let's go for a walk, dad.

They start to walk while Andrew eats his sandwich.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I found your drink. You tried that game again, didn't you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I needed to today.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

One day you're gonna loose dad.

Andrew turns around and starts walking backwards. Sam has disappeared.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't. I have a smart-ass kid to raise. Do you intend to moonwalk all the way, Michael?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I just wanted to look around.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And what do you see?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Andrew turns around again. Frank puts his arm around his shoulders.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm breaking the first rule of fatherhood by saying this, but as a friend, you're my idol. I knew the first moment I held you, you would be special. You are the best part of me. When I see you, I see myself a long time ago. If I haven't said "I Love You" lately, I'm sorry.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I know you've had alot on your mind lately. Dad, could I ask you a question?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sure, shoot.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

We have a project at school. We're tracing our family roots. I don't know anything about mine. Mom won't talk about hers. Can you tell me about yours?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What do you want to know?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Tell me about your parents.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, your grandmother is dead. She was a real free-spirit, like me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad, you're a stuffed shirt. You haven't been a free spirit in years. Tell me about her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She ran a dance school, impressionistic dancing. She was a hippie before there were any.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And grandpa?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's still alive.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What's his name?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Gunther Wilhelm Hockenberry II.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

At least there wasn't a third.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There was, my brother. He died before I was born, in Germany. I'm first generation American. Dad was a refugee after WWI. He came here right before Hitler took over. He had to. My mother was Jewish.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

We're Jewish?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

One quarter.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

But we're Presbyterian?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My father was Presbyterian, and in the old days, Christians won in inter-religious marriages. Your grandparents were rare for their time.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What was he like?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Strict, GERMAN, Deutchland all the way, and a perfectionist. If you made a mistake he had a way of reminding you, every chance he could. He wasn't always like that. When your grandmother was alive, he was kind and very loving.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Did you love him?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Of course, he's my father. I never stopped.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Where is he?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He still lives in our old house in Memphis.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Why don't you see him?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We had an argument. When I came back from Nam, he believed I did something wrong. When I tried to defend myself, he wouldn't listen. As far as he was concerned, I was guilty. I couldn't prove it then. I can now.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Then tell him. He's your dad.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't. It would involve hurting someone else I love. Sometimes, the truth injures people instead of helping them.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Did you ever try?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes. I invited him to the wedding. I had plans to tell him everything. He never came. Instead he sent back the invite in pieces. That told me all I needed to know. As far as we're concerned, we're all alone.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What about grandma's family?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

After the war ended, dad tried to find them. They were all killed in the camps. We are the only Hockenberrys left.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

So, you feel your father deserted you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I know he did.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And you feel God has deserted you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How do you know that?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I hear you and mom arguing. I hear everything that happens in your bedroom.

They stop by the church.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Did you ever think you are transferring your feelings for your dad to God?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking at church door)

You planned this, didn't you?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I am your son, and don't change the subject. You always do that when you get uncomfortable. Answer the question dad.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Maybe you're right, Dr. Freud. How much do I owe you, Dr. Seymore?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You can't pay me with money. But, there is something you can do for me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm afraid to ask. What is it?

Andrew starts to climb up the stairs and extends his hand.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Come inside with me. Just because your dad left you, doesn't mean this father did.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You sound like Tess.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm only repeating what YOU told me. Take my hand dad, please. If you love me, you'll do it.

Andrew looks behind Frank and sees Andrew the Angel, Tess and Sam. They are eating hot dogs. Frank starts sniffing the air.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Do you smell hot dogs?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You're changing the subject again. Give me your hand.

Frank goes up the stairs and takes his hand. They enter the church.

SAM - ANGEL

And a child shall lead. That's what I call heavy artillery, Tess.

TESS - ANGEL

You got another hot dog, Sam?

SAM - ANGEL

You're not listening, are you?

TESS - ANGEL

This time, pile on the unions.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. CHURCH. AFTERNOON. -- CONTINUOUS

Andrew and Frank enter and go into a pew. Mayling and the girls see them. Frank sits by Mayling. She smiles and holds his hand. Andrew gets a pen out and writes down the name "Gunther Wilhelm Hockenberry II - Memphis."

FADE OUT:


End file.
